This Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in Brain Cancer at Mayo Clinic Cancer Center will support a multidisciplinary team of basic, clinical, and population science investigators to perform translational research directed at significantly reducing morbidity and mortality from brain cancer. Brian Patrick O'Neill, MD will serve as Overall Principal Investigator and Director of the Administrative Core. Robert B. Jenkins, MD, PhD, will serve as Overall Co-Principal Investigator and Administrative Core Co-Director. The SPORE will serve as the organizational nucleus for the research activities in these areas. The translational research objectives of the SPORE will be directed by 13 investigators from 8 departments with a demonstrable history of collaborative and translational research. The SPORE comprises four Mayo investigator-initiated research projects, and four core resources constructed around a theme of adult gliomas and consolidated by an Administrative Core. The SPORE also comprises Career Development and Developmental Research Programs. SPORE Research Projects: 1. Optimizing EGFR Inhibitor-based Therapies in Glioblastoma 2. Targeted MV-CEA as a Potent Antitumor Agent against Glioblastoma 3. Souble EGFR as a Potential Biomarker in Malignant Gliomas 4. Association of Chromosome 19 q-arm Polymorphisms with Glioma Development, Survival, and Response to Therapy SPORE Scientific Cores: A) Administrative B) Biostatistics C) Pathology D) Xenograft E) Clinical Research This SPORE structure provides the ideal mechanism to focus and integrate the discovery efforts of investigators and to optimally utilize the resources of the Mayo Clinic practice and the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center to conduct meaningful studies of brain cancer that will translate effectively.